Las dos despedidas
by Fleur Delacour2
Summary: (Parte de "Una razón de ser") Historia corta de tipo dramático, donde Severus Snape tendrá que enfrentar momentos difíciles tras una triste noticia.


**Nota de la autora**

**Los hechos narrados a continuación son producto de mi imaginación.**

**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Esta corta historia hace parte de "Una razón de ser"; no es necesario leer ese fanfiction para entenderla. Esta historia contiene datos un poco reveladores, también conocidos como los "spoilers"; asegúrate de querer leer antes de empezar a hacerlo.

¡Espero que te agrade esta historia y si deseas, déjame un comentario!

"Las dos despedidas" 

**por Fleur Delacour**

La primavera del 78 fue un época de malos recuerdos para Severus Snape. Internado en el "Instituto de Alta Investigación de Pociones" el joven disfrutaba estudiar materias como la química, alquimia  avanzada, asignaturas similares dignas y a la altura de un nivel universitario. A diferencia de Hogwarts, el Instituto se ubicaba a las afueras de Londres, por lo que Snape podía visitar los fines de semana a su padre y a su madre únicamente, ya que su hermano trabajaba como abogado en el vergonzoso mundo _muggle_, por lo que era muy difícil reunirse con él.

El año anterior, casi por la misma época, Snape se había enterado de forma particular  acerca de la boda de Lily Evans y no otro que su Némesis de colegio, James Potter. Desde entonces la distancia que había estado creciendo entre él y Evans se hizo más evidente, perdiendo totalmente el contacto con su amiga. La boda le dejó un sinsabor a Snape por un tiempo, pero para su fortuna los estudios y su aspiración a Mortífago lo tenían distraído la mayoría de sus ratos.

Esta primavera Snape esperaba que fuese mucho mejor que la anterior. Todo parecía apuntar a que iba a ser así: los ánimos de los estudiantes estaban por las nubes, los árboles llenos de vida y pareciera que las flores se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para mostrar su mayor esplendor. Londres estaba atiborrada de rostros rosas sonrientes, de gesto amable y relajado, con pintorescos atuendos. De vez en cuando ligeras lluvias acompañaban a esta maravillosa estación. Estas lluvias más el exceso de polen en el aire –según _muggles_ médicos locos- estaban causando una epidemia de gripa en algunas partes de la ciudad, pero era algo de "no  preocuparse" según habían descrito los diarios locales. Snape semanas anteriores a había sufrido de congestión, al igual que su madre con el detalle que a ella se le agravó. Afortunadamente un medi-mago la trató a tiempo y la enfermedad había desaparecido.

El fin de semana que se aproximaba, Snape decidió visitar su familia así como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, exceptuando el último mes en el cual estaba lleno de trabajo y no había podido ir a casa de visita. Además de esto, esperaba ir  a Diagon Alley para conseguir unos nuevos textos que el Instituto exigía tener. Era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con su familia y a su vez dar un paseo por las calles de Londres. Snape envió un mensaje a su padre avisando de su llegada el viernes por la noche. Durante la semana, esperó respuesta pero al ver que no la obtenía, supuso que se trató de un descuido u olvido de su padre. 

La noche del viernes llegó con rapidez, y cientos de alumnos se amontonaron alrededor de una gran chimenea a la entrada del edificio central del Instituto, esperando viajar por polvos Floo. Snape vaciló por unos instantes si debía o no viajar ese día, sin embargo pensó que tal vez unos minutos de espera no serían mayor cosa, además que anhelaba de todo corazón poder estar en casa y descansar. Dando unos cuantos empujones, Snape logró colarse en la parte delantera del montón. Después de esperar aproximadamente diez minutos con un equipaje ligero en la mano, llegó el turno de Snape para usar la chimenea. Ingresó y arrojando los polvos que había tomado de un recipiente cercano, el joven gritó el nombre de la dirección a la que se dirigía. En medio de tumbos e imágenes revoloteando, se traslado hasta otra chimenea más grande que la del Instituto, la cual reconoció inmediatamente como la de su casa. Saliendo de esta y arrojando su equipaje sobre un mueble de la sala, Snape con una gran exclamación dio aviso a su llegada. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió exclamar aun más fuerte mientras distraídamente se despojaba de su capa sucia de cenizas. De nuevo no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió buscar a sus padres por toda la casa. Con voz dudosa llamaba el nombre de su padre o madre mientras se paseaba por las distintas habitaciones. Finalmente llegó hasta la cocina donde una elfa doméstica se hallaba limpiando una gaveta del fondo. Con voz cortante, el joven preguntó a la sirvienta por sus padres. La criatura contestó un "Han salido, señor" con una voz suave, vagamente audible. Snape respirando con brusquedad, salió de la cocina azotando la puerta tras de si. Pasando por la sala, recogió su equipaje y capa; dirigiéndose con pasos lentos y pesados subió hasta su habitación donde con pesadez se  dejo caer boca abajo sobre su cama, segundos después cayendo en un estado de sueño profundo.

Al otro día Snape despertó con un inmenso dolor en el cuello. Al levantar la cabeza notó con una expresión de ceño fruncido que su almohada estaba empapada en saliva. Girando su cuerpo, Snape sintió unas telas pesadas que giraban con él; fue en ese momento en que se percató que había dormido con la túnica café del día anterior. Después de levantarse con cautela, y tropezar con su equipaje, Snape pudo alcanzar la puerta de su habitación. Abriéndola con la misma cautela, asomó su cabeza hacia el corredor. Notó que la habitación de sus padres estaba vacía, aun así lo que más causó curiosidad fue la habitación de su hermano, ya que desde lo lejos pudo ver una maleta igual de grande a la que él tenía, lo que indicaba que Niall estaba de visita por esos días.

Salió de su habitación y bajó la escaleras con lentitud. Al llegar a la base notó un elfo doméstico tratándose de asomar por la puerta principal. Snape no entendía que pasaba con esas criaturas, supuestamente la labor de un elfo debía hacerse a escondidas y era de mayor mérito el hecho que no fuese visto por un humano. 

El elfo se encogió al ver a Snape acercarse a él. Por su parte, el joven apuntó con firmeza al elfo y dijo en todo despectivo "¡Tú!  ¡¿Dónde están mis padres?!". Ante la pregunta, la pequeña criatura emitió un chillido de terror, llevándose sus arrugados dedos a los ojos. 

"Responde elfo" continuó el joven con malicia. "¿Dónde están mis padres?!"

"Sa-salieron a-a-anoche, señor" tartamudeó el elfo.

"Eso ya lo sé..." dijo Snape enfadado. "Pero... a donde fueron exactamente?!" El temperamento de Snape estaba alcanzando el borde de los límites.

"Señor, ellos salieron anoche al hospital, señor Snape"

La expresión del joven cambió en una fracción de segundo de enojo a preocupación. "¿Al hospital? ¿A San Mungo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué sucedió?!"

"La señora Snape estaba mal mi señor" respondió el elfo con terror. Snape se acercó aun más a la criaturilla y con un movimiento busco, lo asió del cuello forjándolo contra una pared. Apretando con fuerza el diminuto cuello del elfo, el joven dijo "Elfo, necesito que respondas.."

El elfo, tomando la mano de Snape entre las suyas respondió "Señor... un hospital _muggle_...  El Hospital Saint Thomas señor..." en este punto Snape extendió sus dedos y el elfo cayó delicadamente sobre sus pies.

El joven se llevó su mano a la boca. Vio horrorizado como su sirviente se masajeaba el cuello, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en señal de dolor. Snape lo miró como con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento; girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a la chimenea para viajar en polvos Floo... pero a tiempo se percató que a un hospital _muggle_ no se llegaba por esos métodos, por lo que atravesó la casa y  salió como un loco a la calle tratando de encontrar de esos taxis negros que a Niall tanto le agradaba para transportarse.

"Taxi! Taxi!" gritó Snape agitando sus brazos para que alguno de esos carros le pusiese atención. Finalmente un carro amarillo pero con un aviso de _'Taxi'_ se detuvo frente a Snape. El joven por instinto se subió al vehículo  y dijo con voz apresuraba "Al hospital Saint Thomas!"

Lo que fueron los quince minutos más largos de su vida terminaron al poder divisar a lo lejos un edificio blanco con letras doradas metálicas sobre una enorme pared solitaria que decía '_Hospital Saint Thomas: al servicio de la comunidad'_. Snape se bajó del taxi, arrojando al conductor unas cuantas monedas, sin saber si había arrojado Sickles, Knuts, Galeones o libras esterlinas.

Corriendo a la entrada, Snape notó una joven _muggle _vestida de blanco quien aparentemente informaba a las personas sobre sus familiares. Snape se acercó a ella y con voz débil preguntó "¿Podría darme información de una persona? ¿De mi madre?"

La _muggle_ lo miró con seriedad. "Su apellido por favor?"

"Snape" respondió el joven con ansiedad. La mujer se alejó de Snape, volviendo segundos después con una libreta en la mano. Pasando su dedo índice sobre una lista, señaló el nombre de la madre de Snape.

"Oh sí aquí está.. La señora Snape, en la habitación 204, segundo piso" respondió la joven manteniendo su expresión seria. Snape dejando casi con las palabras en la boca a la mujer y sin siquiera agradecer por la información, salió con paso rápido por un corredor de la derecha. Al fondo del corredor  tomó las escaleras, sin percatarse de las miradas curiosas que lo seguían debido a  la túnica que llevaba.

Una vez en el segundo piso, buscó frenéticamente la habitación 204. Siguiendo las indicaciones de unas placas con unas flechas, Snape optó de nuevo  por el corredor a su derecha. Al caminar vio que dejaba atrás la habitación 200, la 201... estaba cerca... _muy_ cerca... 

Antes de llegar a la habitación Snape vio a un hombre recostado al lado del marco de la puerta abierta  que marcaba la "204". El hombre era Niall Snape, su hermano mayor. Cabizbajo, con bolsas bajo sus ojos, la mirada perdida, Niall parecía como si hubiese pasado inmensas penurias hasta conseguir estar recostado sobre esa pared.

"¿Niall? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Snape con suavidad acercándose a su hermano con pasos lentos.

El hombre despegó la mirada del suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape por un breve instante. Ante el silencio de su hermano, Snape decidió aventurarse con otra pregunta:

"¿Dónde está papá?" 

Niall pasó saliva y despegando sus labios con una lentitud increíble respondió: "Papá está en el baño vomitando"

Snape parecía no comprender la situación. Según lo que el elfo doméstico le había dicho, su madre estaba enferma, pero por qué su padre se sentiría mal?

Niall notó cómo una expresión de entendimiento bañó el pálido rostro de su joven hermano.

"No.." murmuró Snape meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro con lentitud. "No.." repitió agitando su cabeza más fuerte. "Mamá está bien" se dijo  así mismo el joven.

"Severus... Sev.. mamá no estará más con nosotros..." una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de Niall al pronunciar la oración. "Sev..." volvió a decir, acercándose a su hermano y tomándolo por el antebrazo. "Sev.... mamá se sentía mal... pensábamos que era gripa, pero no... Severus, mamá no estará más con nosotros, pero ella fue fuerte hasta el último momento..... y tenemos que ser fuertes" Niall apretó el antebrazo de su  hermano, su voz quebrantada sin poder contener las lágrimas. "Severus, escúchame..."

Pero Snape no estaba escuchando del todo bien. Su mirada buscaba explicaciones en la mirada de su hermano mayor. Su madre no estaría más con ellos, no estaría mas con él. Nunca más la iba a ver... era eso a lo que se refería? Era eso lo que debía comprender.. escuchar? _Cómo era posible?_

Finalmente Snape habló: "Mamá no está muerta" dijo con determinación.

"Severus... mamá murió...  sé que duele, a mí me duele, te entiendo—" pero Snape con un movimiento brusco se separó de su hermano, haciéndolo a un lado para poder asomarse a una habitación ya desocupada. Regresando su mirada a la dirección de Niall, el joven hechicero preguntó con rabia "¿Por qué no me avisaron?"

"No queríamos que te enteraras así—"

"¡No me importa! ¡Me hubieran avisado! ¡Mamá esta muerta Niall, muerta!¡Mamá!" gritó Snape acercándose al hombre mayor y tomándolo por los hombros. "¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Está muerta....!" El joven se aferró a los hombros de su hermano y clavó la cabeza en el pecho de este, llorando con una amargura infinita.

"Lo sé, Severus.." dijo Niall abrazando a su hermano, tratando de contener las lágrimas, tratando de mostrase fuerte. 

Minutos después de Snape estar con Niall, ambos decidieron ir en busca de su padre al baño. Para eso era necesario pasar frente dos ascensor, escaleras y una sala de espera. Niall con una mirada ligera notó que su padre había salido del baño y se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la sala de espera. Snape no supo en qué momento su padre se levantó, pero a los pocos segundos se sintió rodeado de brazos robustos, poderosos y viejos pertenecientes a su padre. Aquella figura autoritaria que él había desaparecido en esos instantes para rebelar a un hombre de años, cansado y triste por la muerte de su esposa.

Al día siguiente se llevo acabo una Misa en la Iglesia Anglicana de la zona. Severus Snape nunca había asistido a un funeral y fue una desgracia para él saber que el primer funeral al que iba asistir era el de su madre, justo la tarde del día después de su muerte. Al funeral asistieron familiares cercanos; Niall fue el encargado de decir las palabras en memoria de su madre. Su padre quien estaba sentado junto  a Snape no pronunció palabra alguna durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Por su parte Snape se limitó a contener un ataque de sollozos como lo había tenido en el hospital.

El entierro estaba planeado para el martes en las horas de la mañana. El lunes la familia Snape se dedicó a los preparativos: en la noche su hermano tuvo tiempo suficiente para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Niall le hizo recordar aquella gripa que su madre había sufrido y aparentemente había desaparecido. En este caso el diagnóstico dado por el medi-mago fue erróneo, cayendo de nuevo en la enfermedad. Su padre  le siguió  administrando la medicina mágica, pero al no ver resultados positivos se contactó con Niall, siendo este último el de la idea de llevarla al hospital el viernes por la noche. En este punto Snape culpó  a los _muggle _por la muerte de su madre, pero Niall le explicó que las posibilidades de vida eran nulas. Snape sintió que era una explicación muy pobre y la atribuyó al hecho de que a Niall le simpatizaran los _muggle_, de allí la posición defensora de este último.

La mañana del martes vino con lentitud. La familia Snape se sentía devastada, sin poder él entender cómo una época tan linda como la primavera también puede asociarse con tristeza. En el cementerio, bajo un toldo de lino azul se llevó acabo la ceremonia de entierro. En medio de las plegarias del Sacerdote, el joven hechicero escuchaba sollozos y murmullos melancólicos. Snape solo deseaba que esto acabase pronto para así poder despedirse de su madre en definitiva.

Es fácil distinguir  a los magos y brujas cuando transitan por el mundo _muggle_. Era aun más curioso ver a un grupo de personas todas vestidas con túnicas negras. La moda en esos días incluía túnicas claro, pero la preferencia eran colores chillones y estampado de flores, todo sea por la liberación hippie. Lily Evans pudo ver a lo lejos ese grupo de túnicas negras, entre ellas una persona delgada, de cabello y tez blanca. Evans también vestida con un túnica negra se dirigió a las personas con paso lento. Sintiéndose incómoda e inoportuna a la vez, decidió esperar hasta que el entierro terminase. Parada bajo un árbol de flores moradas, pudo distinguir  en la distancia a un afligido Severus Snape. Fue solo cuestión de minutos cuando el entierro terminó y las personas se separaron, cada una tomando diferentes direcciones. Evans pudo tener una vista rápida de la familia de su amigo, entre ellos distinguiendo al señor Snape y, a juzgar por la ropa formal _muggle_ que llevaba, a su otro hijo Niall Snape.

Evans esperó a que Snape se acercase a donde ella se encontraba, pero al verlo inmóvil frente a la tumba de su madre decidió acercarse con cautela. Entre más pasos daba, más pensaba en las palabras que le iba a decir a su amigo. Seguramente se sorprendería de verla allí.

Mientras observaba la tumba de su madre, Snape sintió como una leve caricia rozó loa dedos de su mano derecha. Levantando sus ojos tristes, vio a Lily Evans quien en señal de cariño tenía su mano apretada contra las de ella. Snape rebeló su sorpresa, suponiendo que Albus Dumbledore o alguien conocido en común le había informado de la noticia. Para su alivio Evans fue la primera en hablar.

"Severus, siento mucho lo sucedido" dijo la joven con un tono voz agudo.

"Gracias por venir" respondió Snape sin saber realmente qué esperar de ese encuentro.

"Lamento mucho que sean estas las circunstancias por las cuales nos hemos encontrado, en verdad nos hemos distanciado desde que me casé..." dijo Evans bajando gradualmente su mirada.

El joven no sabía qué responder a eso, por lo que optó preguntar: "¿Quién te dijo—"

"La Profesora McGonagall me informó.. nos informó, a James y a mí" respondió Lily sin dejar que Snape terminase la pregunta. "Severus.." volvió  a hablar "James quería venir también, en verdad vino.. está  allá en el auto esperándome.." Evans señaló ligeramente con la cabeza un auto gris aparcado del otro lado de la zona ".. pero supuse que no lo querías ver, él insistió en acompañarme, pero yo lo persuadí que no lo hiciera... actué bien?" Snape asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Evans jaló a Snape hacia ella  y rodeando el cuello con sus delicados brazos lo abrazó tiernamente. El joven se dejó llevar por la sensación, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga. 

"Siento mucho no haber llegado antes.." musitó Evans al oído. "Lo siento tanto Severus..." volvió a decir, esta vez con voz quebradiza por lo que Snape pudo suponer que ella estaba llorando. Separándola con un gesto elegante, el joven vio cómo el rimel de su amiga se iba corriendo a causa de esos hilos de agua salada. 

"Tontita, no llores" le dijo Snape con cariño, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre. "Me duele que mamá me haya dejado, me duele que no me haya visto graduado, me duele que no esté acá para cuando empiece a trabajar, me duele que no te haya conocido..." Evans sonrió con tristeza ante el comentario del joven, sin poder decir nada al respecto. Fue en ese momento ambos supieron que en verdad  no había nada más que decirse, por lo que la despedida había llegado.

"Adiós Sev" dijo Evans poniéndose en puntas de pies y besando  a su amigo en la mejilla. 

"Adiós Lil... te quiero" dijo Snape sin poderse contener, sus ojos grandes y vidriosos.

"Y yo a ti.... supongo que esto es un _adiós_ de por vida... no es así?" 

"Supongo" respondió Snape con un suspiro. Inclinando su cabeza, posó un suave beso sobre la mejilla cálida de Evans. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda retiró un pétalo morado de la cabeza de la pelirroja. Ella sonrió ante el gesto gentil y, liberando la mano de Snape de las suyas, se alejó de él lenta y silenciosamente. Una vez alcanzada cierta distancia, Evans giró su cabeza dedicándole una última sonrisa a Snape para luego desaparecer en el paisaje. 

Dejándose caer en la grama suave, el joven se despidió de su madre con una oración muda. Fue en ese día de primavera que Snape tuvo que dar dos despedidas a seres siempre amados.

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
